


Back Burner

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mating Bites, Virgin!Sam, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always wanted one, but he was waiting for Dean to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



“Little brooother~” Dean was wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders before the other man could jolt around to see him. Sam’s been staring at his computer screen for literally _days_ and Dean kind of wanted him for himself now.

Sam made a noncommittal grunt and kept on staring at the screen, making Dean frown and lay his head on top of Sam’s. “Kay fine sourpuss. You wanna have sex instead of this boring stuff? We’re not even on a hunt and you’re readin’ about lore and shit.” Dean could hear Sam spluttering, his head moving enough that Dean was jostled off.

“C’mon, you haven’t had a good lay since Jess, I’m sure. Bet she was a hell of an Alpha to ya, but I could do better.” Dean winked at Sam’s scandalized reflection in the laptop. Sam’s fingers came up to rub against his neck, displacing the curls of chestnut hair to reveal bare, unblemished skin. To say Dean was surprised could have been the understatement of the year.

“Whoah.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Sam pushed the chair back so he could turn around fully to face Dean, bitch face #16 set in place. Red cheeks and drawn up eyebrows all tied together with a purse of those pretty pink lips.

“Dude you don’t have a mating bite.” Dean didn’t necessarily want to blatantly say what he was thinking, but if Sam didn’t get it out he would.

“So what? It’s not a requirement, I don’t have to have one.” He was doing that thing where he would wring his fingers when he was nervous.

“You were with Jess for two years, dude; I thought you were gonna marry her?” Sam mumbled something under his breath and dropped his head, bangs covering the hazel eyes and tan skin. 

“S’cuse me? I couldn’t hear that.” Dean put a hand to his ear and met Sam’s embarrassed glare head on.

“I was waiting.” Sam got out.

Dean looked at him incredulously. “For what? Marriage? I knew you were a prude but man I didn’t know you were _tha—“_

“For you, you asshole. I was waiting for _you.”_ Dean’s brain almost short circuited when he took his next breath. They’d done a lot of things people wouldn’t like when they were younger; Sam turned sixteen and presented as an Omega and damned if Dean couldn’t resist how good he smelled.

“What?” Smart, Dean, Real smart.

“I wasn’t waiting till marriage; I don’t exactly care about someone ‘deflowering me.’ I care about _who_ it is doing the deflowering.” The blush was just glaring, bright red splotches over Sam’s nose and cheeks. “All that stuff that happened before I left—I meant it. I always meant it.”

Dean was watching his head lower again, his brother trying hard not to meet Dean’s eyes. He moved, though, and put his hands under Sam’s chin to push his face back up. “I meant it too, you know. You’re the only one for me, Sammy. My Omega, always.”

“You always told me to go find some nicer Alpha that wasn’t my brother.”

“That was because you were leaving. And out there? We’d never make it, you had dreams bigger than my small town ass.”

“They included you; you’d get a garage or something and I’d have to bail your ass out of bar fights. And we’d have a house and a yard and I could wear your bite on my neck for years.” Sam’s puppy eyes were out full force; their big, round glisten always hit Dean in the gut.

“I can’t get you a house and a yard, but I can give you my bite. Think that’s enough?”

“I think I can compromise.”

“Such a brat.” Dean leaned in and kissed Sam’s forehead, then his nose and lips finally. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam definitely got what he wanted. Dean is all too happy about it.

“Mine, Sammy. My Omega.” Dean nuzzled into the sweat slick skin of Sam’s neck, fresh mating bite set deep in his skin with blood still dripping in slow rivulets down Sam’s shoulders and back. Sam’s chirping in the back of his throat, a placid smile on his face with his head leaning back against the side of Dean’s.

“Mmm,” Sam hummed and turned his head to kiss Dean’s cheek. It was awkward but worth it. “Your Omega. My Alpha.” Dean smiled and adjusted so they could kiss fully. Sam’s mouth was that cool-hot, body heat slipping through to his lips but ice cold tongue tangling together with Dean’s.

Both of them were in a haze, Dean’s knot still tied and pulsing inside Sam and the highs of their orgasms still making their heads float. The motel bed sheets were a wreck, wrinkled and soaked with Sam’s slick that still trickled past Dean’s knot, one was surely ripped by how tightly Sam had clutched his nails into it.

Dean’s dopey smile was so foreign to Sam, his brother usually having a false nonchalance about him. Now, though, in the aftermath of something absolutely engulfing and sinful, that wide, slightly toothy grin set against Sam’s skin was genuine and fulfilling.

“Can’t wait until that bites healed over,” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips. “Then I can make a brand new one, right over top. Keep it fresh and scabbed for months, just so I can reclaim you over and over.

Sam snorted out a laugh. “You wanna brand me like that, Alpha? Make everyone and their mother think I’m some doe eyed newlywed?”

“Maybe.”

Sam’s smile softened and he nuzzled at Dean’s cheek. “I forgot how possessive you are.”

“Only cuz you’re mine, Sammy. Always have been. Since I carried you outta that fire you’ve always been mine.” Dean’s eyes were soft and vibrant, afterglow making the green as grassy as a summer clearing.

Sam pushed Dean’s head to the side and laughed. “A true Alpha, claiming me when I can barely even sit up straight.” He wiggled a little, lower back aching from sitting on Dean’s lap for so long. “Speaking of, actually. Think we could lay down?” The two of them were still tied where Sam had been bouncing on Dean’s lap, his knot having swollen and they had gotten too high to bother moving.

“You don’t like starin’ at my face?” Dean put on his own puppy eyes.

Sam shrugged with a fake deliberating face. “I dunno…”

“You’re such a brat!” Dean butted his head against Sam’s chin with a smile.

“My back really does ache, Could we lay down?”

“So bossy.” But Dean obliged. His knot had gone down just enough they Sam was able to awkwardly swivel around so they lay on their sides without cutting someone’s circulation off.

It was quiet for the first few minutes, the brothers’ breathing beginning to sync as if they might fall asleep. The motel room was dark save for the low, broken glow of a bedside lamp. They still got two queens, if only out of habit, whenever they checked in somewhere new. Neither of them was used to sleeping in someone elses bed yet.

“Is this okay?” Dean breaks the silence with one of the heavier questions they ever ask themselves.

“This?”

“Yes, this. Me with my dick up your ass. Is it okay?”

Sam is a little struck by the quickness that Dean came to talking something out. “…I want it to be.” He eventually says, clutching to the hands around his stomach.

“Good.”

Silence again through the room, but it was still a good kind of silence.


End file.
